The life of Shadow Stryker
by ShadowStryker06
Summary: Please give me some feedback it's my first story rated T later for violence The bold is for my OC italicized is for actions also read this first it will give you a better understanding of my character thanks /s/9951611/1/Shadow-Stryker-Bio
1. Day zero

Day zero: YES I HAVE DONE IT!

**I "Dr**. Jumba Jookiba have created my strongest experiment**.**

**"**One that will tip the universe into chaos**!" **Jumba said proudly and evilly**. ** Experiment

**"Stryker**." a voice said**.**

**"**Who said that**?" **Jumba asked

"**Me**". The voice replied "**I want to be called Stryker**".

"Oh, Experiment "**Stryker, no number, call me Stryker **

"What made you think of that name?"Jumba asked.

"**Well, I'm programmed to take out targets from long range to extreme ranges** **and the abilities you put in me as stated by your computer, I have perfect aim hence the name Stryker".** He said

"How did you find out so fast, wait do not tell me your abilities correct?"Jumba asked

"**Yes, but promise me you'll call me Stryker please." **he said

"Oh alright Experiment Stryker""**Just Stryker please"**

"Alright Stryker."Jumba sighed getting slightly annoyed by Stryker

**"Thank you, now can you please let me out."Stryker said**

_Jumba presses a button lifting the glass container _

"Okay now follow. Hey where did you go!?" Jumba exclaimed

**"Right here"**

_Jumba turns around only to see Stryker upside down 2 inches from his face_

"AHHHHHH" "**I have Super Speed remember" **

**"**ahh yes I remember now."Jumba said sarcastically "Now follow me to the training room

"You'll training be for first mission understand, what where did you go now?" Jumba asked

"**I'm almost there while you turned around; I studied the map "Stryker said over the radio**

**"Good maybe 601 and 621 would love to train with you."Jumba thought **

"Sounds like the boss made a new experiment and he sending him into the training room "626" told to experiments 221,149,150,624

"Isn't 621 and 601 in the training room? 221 asked

"Yeah they teach and train the newcomers"150 said

"If they're programmed for combat." 149 added

"Then take a look at his abilities. "Said 624

_Everyone goes to 624_

"whoaaaa" everyone gasped

"They have a huge problem coming towards them"626 said

_"_We got to get them out of there!"221 said

"Wait!" 624 said "Yes 624?" 626 asked

"I'm on the cameras right now, he's already there "she said

"I'm ready when you are 621."A voice said

"I'm always ready" the other voice replied


	2. First fight

**"So this is the training room, I wonder why all the lights are turned off."**Stryker thought

_Stryker finds a light switch and turns the light on _

_"FIRE" A voice shouted_

_"_**That doesn't sound good. **"Stryker said

_Stryker turns around to see 2 plasma bullets fly towards him_

**"Whoa what's happening? "**He thought

_Stryker realizes that time is slowing down_

**"This can be really useful, I'll step here and dodge them all "**He thought happily

_Stryker takes a step to the right and the bullets hit the wall scorching it _

"So he's fast got to step in a little closer "A voice said

**"Hmm stun ammo so Jumba must have sent them to observe my skills. I'll go easy on them; don't want to hurt them too much."**He thought

"So you stand there gawking at us or are you going to attack? "The voice asked

"I'm 601 and that's 621, we're here to test your skills" 601 said

"Enough chattering lets go" 621 said

_621 fired again _

**"By the way I'm Stryker pleased to meet you. **"Stryker said while dodging 621's shooting

_Stryker stops to give a bow_

"Oh shut up and attack me I'm waiting."621 said as he stopped firing

"**If you say so."Stryker said as he vanished **

**"**Where did he go oomph" 621 grunted

_Stryker appeared giving 621 an open palmed strike to his abdomen then kicking his chest sending him flying into the wall, Stryker exhales and goes into a combat stance_

"Your good but get ready for this "621 said.

_621 raises his hands only find his blasters gone._

"What the where are" 621 said

**"Looking for these?"**Stryker said twirling the blasters in his hands.

"Grrrr 601 get him"621 commanded

"Alright you ready Stryker?" 601 asked

**"The better question is that are you ready?"**Stryker said

"_601 starts spinning and goes towards him _

**"His technique is good, Alright I need to focus do what I did to make time slow down**_."_Stryker thought while dodging 601

**"Just think about what happened, hey I'm doing it "Stryker thought gleefully **

_Time is slowing down for Stryker but in realty he's moving faster _

_Stryker notices that while 601 spins he keeps his arms parallel towards the ground leaving his front and back unguarded and he keeps his arms 1 meter from each other giving him enough room to slip though _

**"601 leaves himself wide open while he's spinning like that oh well "He thought**

"I'm going again ready Stryker?"601 asked

**"Yes I am."Stryker replied **

_601 goes toward Stryker. Stryker runs full speed and jumps and slips though 601's arms and lands feet first on his back and kicks sending him flying into the wall _

**"Did I pass training yet?"**he asked

"The close combat stage not the ranged weaponry "601 said muffled by the wall

"Your ranged weapons training starts with me"621 said

"and I'm the best marksman Jumba has made" 621 boasted

**"Great here are your blasters back"**

_Stryker tosses 621 his blasters 621 catches them and holsters _

_"_Follow me to the weapons range "

**"I'm already there I have a map"**

**"**This is going to be great"621 said sarcastically


	3. Off to meet Stryker

**Chapter 3**

"Wow he's tough" 626 exclaimed

"Looks like he's heading towards the weapons range."221 added

"Let's go meet him."624 said

"Judging from the camera feed he is a really nice guy."149 added

"I don't think so, who knows what he'll do to us."221 said nervously

"I agree."150 added

"You guys are scared of him? 150 you're bigger than him"

624 said ""Afraid he'll be your scores?"149 added

"NO!" 221 and 150 said

"it's just that he's powerful.l"150 said

"more powerful than 626." 221 also said

"Too powerful, Jumba went overboard with him."150 said

"But you didn't meet him yet"626 said

"C'mon what do have to lose?"624 said

"our lives." 221 and 150 thought

"Then it's settled we'll go meet him." 626

"Alright we'll do it"150 and 221 said

"And besides we need to train for next mission"624 added

_Everybody starts walking towards the weapons range_

"**So this is the weapons range, wow this room is huge hmm maybe I can make one instead using everyone else's hmmm I need this maybe that**

_Stryker starts building his trademark weapons_

Meanwhile

_626 and co are walking towards the weapons range and 626 spots 621 _

_"_Hey 621 on your to the weapons room wait a sec where's the new experiment?" 626 asked

"He's already there apparently; he has a map, why are you asking anyway?

"We're going to meet him"624 answered

"What gotten into them?" 621 asked pointing at 221 and 150

"They nervous to meet the new Experiment "149 answered

"Well you're in luck he's right around the corner"

_They walk in the weapons room_

"You must be the newest experiment I'm 626"he greeted


	4. Challenged accepted

_Stryker turns around with his finished creations_

**"Hello 626 I'm Stryker."Stryker replied**

_Stryker bows in respect _

"What are those?"149 asked pointing at Stryker's railguns

"**Something I made, it uses the same plasma energy cells as your plasma guns but not as a projectile but an energy source to fire said projectile of various types lethal, non-lethal, armor-piercing, anti-tank. Et cetera et cetera no recoil unlimited ammo it can also transform into non-lethal tonfa which double as tasers or on the lethal side short-swords which I can pull the trigger to fire the blade to pin a target on the wall, the blade will automatically regenerate itself. I can combine the two into a Sniper rifle in your case because of its high accuracy and precision and extreme range of the projectile ,the rifle can also transform into a non-lethal staff or a 1-handed well your case 2- handed long-sword blade can be fired to attack one giant target or skewer multiple targets."**Stryker explained

"Yeah yeah but let's see if you can shoot as well you can talk."621 challenged

**"Alright whoever can hit the targets the most and with the most accuracy and precision and without missing wins."**Stryker suggested

"Let's go"621 said


	5. He beat him

_Everyone walks towards the arena styled weapons range_

**"Wow impressive" **Stryker said in awe

"**But who's Stitch**" he pondered while looking at the scoreboard

"If you are wondering who Stitch is you're talking to him" 626 said

"And I'm Angel"624 said

"I'm Bonnie and this is Clyde"149 said while pointing to 150

"And I'm Sparky"221 said

"And that's Chopsuey and the big guy you fought was Kixx" Stitch said

**"So what do I do stand in this red circle?"**Stryker

"Yeah this will test your situational awareness and reflexes you have 60 seconds to hit the targets "Stitch explained

"As you can see I'm in first place with 22 out 30 with an accuracy of 90.99 while Stitch is in second 20 out of 30 with an accuracy of 89.87 while Sparky and Clyde are tied with 19 out of 30 with accuracy of 88.90"Chopsuey said

**"Wow you guys are good, ok I'm ready."**Stryker Said

_Stryker gets into a combat pose_

"Alright here we go."Stitch said while pressing a button

_Two targets pop up in front of Stryker he fires four shots hitting both targets twice dead center _

_Four more pop up two in front two in back. Stryker turns sideways hitting both front and back targets dead center_

_Six more pop up behind him, Stryker spins and fires in a sweeping motion hitting all of them dead center_

"Twelve down already 49 seconds left on the clock "Stitch said

_Two pop up one in front the other behind him, Stryker takes out the front target with his left hand and puts his right hand over his right shoulder and fires hitting the targets dead center_

"Hey how'd he do that? "Clyde asked in awe

_Two more pop behind him he does a front flip and hits the targets mid air_

_Two more pop in front of him he lands and fires hitting both_

_Two appear diagonally of him, he turns hitting the right target while simultaneously hitting the left target_

"He's hit your score Chopsuey" Bonnie said

_Eight pop up in a circle around him_

"He can't get this"Chopsuey said

_Stryker slows down time and concentrates then he fires hitting the front two then he crosses his arms by the wrists and fires hitting the front-diagonal targets then he unfolds his arms and hits the targets beside him he crosses his arms above his head and fires and hits the back-diagonal targets then he does a back flip and fires hitting the targets_

**"And the ****_coup de grace_** "Stryker thought

**"BLOODY BALLET!"**He shouted

"Bloody Ballet?"Everyone asked

_Stryker spins rapidly disappearing to everyone else he spins 10 times delivering 10 slugs to each target _

"Hey where'd he go?" Bonnie said

"**I'm right here, so how did I do?"**Stryker asked

_Everyone looks at the scoreboard and their jaws drop_

"No no way"Stitch said in shock

"That's impossible "Chopsuey gasped


End file.
